Inuyasha: Debts
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: While traveling through a forest, Kikyou encounters a harried Rin. Unexpectedly, this meeting leads to an event that forges a odd bond between Kikyou and Sesshoumaru.


**Notes: **It's been awhile since I've written an Inuyasha story and this one has been sitting in my computer for months. I wanted to write a story where Kikyou wasn't portrayed as an evil "witch" and that didn't have a character being thrown at Sesshoumaru for out-of-character romance. This story takes place early in the series, just to clear up questions in the timeline. There is no romance and I deeply hope I have portrayed the characters in a correct light. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha "Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi" and its related characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

Debts

By Frozen Phoenix

* * *

Amidst the shadows and assorted squeals of a constricting forest, a woman silently walked. Her gait was unhurried and bore an almost aimless air, yet her head was raised and her dark eyes stared intensely ahead. 

The woman's clothing was almost too ornate for the forest, yet not spec of dirt was visible upon her white haori. Her dark hair was loose and strands of it fell across her beautiful face due to the lightly blowing wind. 

Any human who might have seen her continuing her silent trek through the forest might have assumed her to be a ghost amongst the foliage. They would have been partially right, for though she existed in a body of earth and clay, Kikyou was no longer of the world she had once known. 

The spells and the part of her soul that sustained the miko could not amount to the sorrow and emptiness that filled her. Aside from the holy power that remarkably remained, it was her anger that proved to be one of her greatest weapons. 

Kikyou may not have been betrayed in the manner she had believed as she went to her death fifty years prior, but she had been replaced and discarded. A weaker incarnation had been created and her memory all but forgotten. 

As she reached a small brook filled with tiny pebbles, Kikyou hesitated. The babbling water served as one of many reminders of the things she was continuously lacking. Rather than using other rocks to step over the water, Kikyou placed a foot into it slowly. She never felt hunger or thirst, yet could remember savoring the coolness of fresh water. 

Kikyou was tempted to bend down to capture a few drops of the water, the memories within her providing the urge, when an odd sound drew her attention. She withdrew her foot from the pond with minor reluctance and stepped across the rocks and onto its other side. 

It was there she was able to hear the sound more clearly, as it drew closer to her all the while. The sound was of someone running quickly, their feet crushing the brittle leaves underfoot loudly. 

Kikyou slowly retrieved the bow from her back and then selected an arrow. She had no interest in fighting any youkai at the moment, for their keen senses usually alerted them that she was not to be eaten and they often sought to dismember her instead. However, she was also not one to cower in the face of an adversary and Naraku aside, had yet to find one who challenged her. 

The thought of the treacherous hanyou sent a wave of fury through Kikyou and nearly caused her to release her arrow too soon. It was only when she saw felt a human presence and saw a figure far smaller than one she had been anticipating, that she deposited her weapons to the ground. 

It was a child running towards her, a young girl whose dirt and sweat-streaked face was filled with both determination and horror. Her black hair was in disarray and her light pink yukata was speckled with dirt. The numerous scrapes and scratches on her small knees and the palms of her hands were covered in, indicated a good amount of tripping along the way. 

Staring at the child with immense surprise, for the forest was well known to be especially treacherous to grown men, Kikyou moved forward to help her. The combination of fear and running made the girl look as though she would collapse at any moment. 

Yet before she could speak a word, the child dropped to her knees before her and bowed. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama needs help. Please. Rin has been searching…" The girl's voice was nearly breathless and faint, yet Kikyou understood her well enough. The idea of Sesshoumaru needing aide however, struck her as near unbelievable, as did his sending of a human child to seek this assistance. 

Kikyou crouched to Rin's level and raised her head with one hand carefully. As Rin stared at her slight awe over the gesture, Kikyou spoke in firm tone.

"I am Kikyou and you need not bow before me in such a manner. Now tell me what has happened." 

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin were walking through the forest searching for Jaken-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama sent him ahead for water for Rin, but he didn't come back to him. Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin walked to a large lake and Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to stay beside him. Then many youkai came out of the water, Sesshoumaru-sama pushed Rin away." 

Rin paused, taking a short moment to inhale before continuing. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama used his sword against the youkai, but they pulled him into the lake even while he hurt them. Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to get away and Rin went to get help." 

Kikyou stared at the child, trying to steel herself against the warmth and gratefulness that suddenly shone in her dark eyes. Not noticing the change, Rin continued speaking, an almost adoring smile crossing her face. 

"But Kikyou-sama and Rin can go back and help Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama together!" 

The miko couldn't help but be taken aback by the child's enthusiasm. She remembered Inuyasha fuming whenever any conversation turned to his half-brother. The contempt and hatred Sesshoumaru held for humanity had both infuriated and wounded the hanyou, bringing him a greater self-loathing of his "tainted" blood. 

Yet this human child had earned the protection of the youkai lord, Kikyou mused thoughtfully. But what purpose does she serve him?     

"Tell me, Rin," Kikyou spoke softly. "Who is this Sesshoumaru-sama and what does he mean to you?"    

Rin stared at the miko and frowned slightly. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin from the wolves. He and Jaken-sama protect Rin. Without Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin would be alone." 

* * *

Kikyou listened to the child's words with an expression of deep contemplation. __

_Sesshoumaru saved this girl…I suppose there are ways in which some youkai can prove to be surprising. _

_Yet, with_ _that knowledge aside,_ _I have no love for Sesshoumaru. He seeks to take my vengeance upon Inuyasha from me and that I will not allow. Nevertheless… _Kikyou brushed a stand of hair behind her ear as she continued her musing. 

Having the Lord of Western Lands in my debt may prove to be valuable in the future. Naraku's power continues to grow as the time passes and I may not posses the strength to kill him alone. 

Breaking from her distracted mindset, Kikyou once again met Rin's expectant gaze. 

"You are lucky that your searching led you only to me. This forest is occupied by youkai far more dangerous than one would imagine." 

With that said, Kikyou then stood. Unlike her human body, her present form lacked the feelings of stiffness and discomfort one would feel from remaining in the crouched position for a lengthy time. She retrieved her bow and replaced the arrow in the quiver behind her. 

"You are to remain alongside me, Rin." Kikyou ordered firmly once she was finished. She held out her left hand to help the girl stand. "It is the only way that I can both protect you and keep the youkai at bay." 

Rin nodded and tentatively allowed the undead miko to grasp her hand tightly. With a pang in her heart, Kikyou felt Rin shudder against the coldness of her skin as she stood, but swiftly pushed the emotion aside with reticent indifference.  

"We must hurry and hope that our efforts will not be in vain." Kikyou continued, the feeling in her words remarkably genuine. Although she was not one to underestimate Sesshoumaru's power, the youkai's injuries coupled with an overwhelming attack could serve as his undoing. 

_And what then?_ Kikyou wondered as she calmly commenced leading Rin through the plethora of misshapen trees and the disconcerting din.  

Without Sesshoumaru to care for her, the child is alone in the world. And I…I have no need for such a burden. 

Sparing another glance at Rin and the uncharacteristic expression of grim determination she wore, Kikyou sighed despondently. 

There had been instances when she had been living that she had come to desire a child of her own to rear. The time she had spent raising Kaede and even the mere sight of the children within the village had brought great joys to her. 

It had been one of the reasons she was elated with the thought of Inuyasha becoming fully human, though she had kept it hidden from him. 

The sound of a branch breaking beneath her right foot returned Kikyou to the dissatisfying present once again. The familiar, bitter fury coursed through her body and only Rin's tight grasp upon her prevented the miko from acting upon it. 

What do such things matter now? I am nothing more than graveyard dirt and bones, a restored molding of clay and a sham. And there shall not be such a day when Inuyasha ruts with a corpse! 

The thought alone nearly sickened Kikyou. Despite her suffering, the moments when had given in to previous emotions, she would not degrade herself further. The longing she felt, that she would feel until her eventual demise, was what helped to rejuvenate her.  

Like the souls of the dead women her Shinidamachuu brought to her, she would never truly know the warmth of another's touch, nor be able to remain amongst those who were living without always standing upon the edge of death. 

Kikyou was to remain eternally in Hell. 

Almost as though they heard the unfettered rage that existed inside Kikyou's mind, the creatures that existed within forest seemed to hush. The absolute silence in the area make Kikyou all the more wary and she immediately pulled Rin closer. 

Soon, the sickly, sweet scent of blood mingled with festering death, assaulted the miko's senses, causing her to raise the length of her haori against her nose to minimize the odor. 

The soft, mossy ground began to take upon a desiccated, rough feeling beneath Rin and Kikyou's feet, while the once abundant foliage seem to grow more shriveled and nonexistent as they continued on. 

The sight of a clear pool utterly untouched by decay and desecration gave Kikyou a reason to pause. There was no doubt that the youkai knew she and Rin were present, the feeling of unrestrained evil that filled the area was undeniable. The one location that seemed safe was no doubt a trap, with its creators waiting below to spring it. 

Kikyou smiled coldly. Only a fool would fall prey to something so infantile and the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama was far from being one. Nevertheless, Kikyou did regret bringing Rin into such a deadly situation. If Sesshoumaru was indeed dead, the last thing the human who loved him deserved, was the possible sight of his corpse, his once-haughty face mangled beyond recognition. 

Suddenly, the distinct sound of water churning seemed to fill the area. Kikyou focused upon the center of the pool intently, all the while rousing her miko powers. Releasing Rin almost reluctantly, Kikyou reached for the bow and arrows. She had yet to come across any youkai that could not be felled by her arrows and this instance would prove to be no different.         

Setting an arrow and pulling the bowstring back slowly; Kikyou tensely awaited the appearance of her intended foe. When the water of the pool burst upward abruptly, she released the arrow, aiming the purifying bolt towards the glimmer of red eyes that shown briefly within the stream.

Never did she expect the arrow to be knocked from its course by a thin stream of glowing light and her eyes widened when the torrent of water seemed to burst from within. 

The sound of Rin crying out happily failed to surprise Kikyou, as the remnants of the revealed a battered and bleeding Sesshoumaru. The youkai landed scant feet from the miko and child, his eyes still blazing crimson. 

His usually pristine kimono was shredded to ribbons in various areas and his exposed flesh looked to have been ravaged by talons and was streaked with blood. 

Kikyou stared at the youkai, trying her best not to allow her surprise to show. She was never one to underestimate an opponent's power, and knew that the youkai that had injured Sesshoumaru so gravely had to be formidable

Before either Kikyou or Sesshoumaru could make any type of comment, the water in the pool began to churn and swirl. A deep gurgling filled the air, as numerous sleek forms slowly arose from the water. 

The youkai's bodies seemed to shine as the waning sunlight reflected from raised scales upon their backs. Their two arms and legs were tipped with three merciless claws and their gaping mouths were filled with rows of serrated teeth. Moving as a single unit rather than separate beings, the four youkai abruptly leapt from the pool and set out to surround their prospective victims. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not one to rush headlong into danger and rarely took many warnings lightly. He had known of the dangers that lurked within the forest, yet had been certain he would have been able to dispatch any youkai who valued its life little enough to cross him. 

Nonetheless, he had not counted upon Jaken's foolishness. His retainer had fallen prey to the illusions of the waiting youkai, who feasted upon the souls of their victims rather than their flesh, leaving Sesshoumaru no choice but to rescue him. Jaken had proved to be a useful servant on numerous occasions and he had no intention of re-training a replacement. 

Allowing himself to be overwhelmed had given Rin a chance to escape, just as Sesshoumaru had planned. He had caught the scent of the undead miko in the air as he had come closer to the pool. 

While Sesshoumaru neither knew nor cared much for his half-brother's dead human, she was to serve him a necessary purpose of looking after Rin until he was able to retrieve her. 

Sesshoumaru had not expected the woman to allow Rin to lead her to him. Nevertheless, it was an unnecessary action. He had extracted the youkai from their watery lair and all that remained was to dispose of them.  

Feeling the power and loathing for any who dared to believe they could stand before him, the claws on Sesshoumaru's right hand began to glow. Three of the youkai ran toward him, their mouths slavering with a repugnant toxin, while the fourth one lunged in the opposite direction. 

Choosing not to waste any further time, Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and raked his claws through the heads of the clustered youkai. Immediately, the acidic poison that dripped from them ate away through the bodies of the youkai, causing any howls of agony to be rendered impossible. 

Landing on the soiled ground once again, Sesshoumaru glanced in Rin's direction. The body of the lone youkai was sprawled a short distance from them, an arrow still shimmering with light embedded in its shattered head. Rin stood behind Kikyou, shaking slightly, but when she noticed his attention, she seemed to lose some of the fear within her.

Sesshoumaru turned from his charge and stepped over the liquid remains of his prior foes. Arriving at the pond, he reached into the clear water and extracted thick cocoon covered in several sorts of sticky fibers. Holding the cocoon over the dry earth, the youkai lord sliced open the coating. Seconds later, an unconscious, Jake tumbled to the ground.  

* * *

Kikyou continued to watch Sesshoumaru carefully. Though his claws and her Spirit Arrow had destroyed the youkai, it hardly meant that the threat of the area had been eliminated. 

While retrieving the one Kikyou assumed to be Jaken, Sesshoumaru seemed to either not notice or care of the blood that dripped from his several wounds. 

_His disregard is most likely due to his pride or the speed at which a youkai's wounds heal,_ Kikyou mused distractedly. 

She stood as composedly as she had since her entrance into the battle, while Sesshoumaru gave his sleeping servant a firm kick to awaken him. When Jaken did so, his pale yellow eyes blinking and mouth sputtering, Rin ran from behind her to him. 

The girl began patting the small youkai on the back, despite his squealing orders not to touch him. Curious by the absurdity of the scene, Kikyou might have engaged in viewing it longer, had Sesshoumaru not chosen to present himself before her. 

Despite the blood, torn clothing and disheveled appearance, the youkai's icy demeanor was not lacking. 

"What business do you have here, miko?" Sesshoumaru inquired, an aberrant curtness present. 

Kikyou stared back at him, the calmness of her voice unwavering. 

"Your human charge might have been devoured by youkai, had I not been there to intervene. I would not have believed the Lord of the Western Lands to be so careless with his property." 

The narrowing of Sesshoumaru's amber eyes was the solitary effect Kikyou's barbed words brought from the youkai. 

"I. Sesshoumaru, bear no obligation to defend my actions to the likes of you. You seem to mistake me for one who would think you worthy of consideration." 

Kikyou nearly bristled at the insult so close to the source of her only insecurity. Yet she refused to allow the arrogant youkai believe that his words had wounded her. 

"I have no interest in Inuyasha this day." She spoke evenly. "My intentions lie only with you. "

"Do not speak of that half-breed in my presence." Sesshoumaru responded, his voice laced with a deadly calmness. The youki that radiated from his form might have dissuaded Kikyou from continuing, had it not been for his many injuries.     

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the undead woman who had dared to show insolence to him with cold scrutiny. Though he held no interest in the affairs of his half-brother, there were few youkai who did not know of the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the fate she had suffered. 

And yet she fearlessly stood before him, reeking of the grave and demanding his interest. Having already suffered a great humiliation, Sesshoumaru was deeply tempted to end the miko's existence before she continued her display of impudence towards him. 

But the presence of Rin, who seemed to have grown closer to the miko, caused Sesshoumaru to hesitate. He avoided bringing her into his battles to keep her innocent mind free of slaughter and death. It was her innocence and compassion that helped to soothe him, though it would take nothing short of torture to make Sesshoumaru admit such a thing aloud. 

"What is it that you seek from me?" Sesshoumaru inquired emotionlessly. He had no time for trivialities and wanted to end this meeting as quickly as possible. 

"I have no need for material things," Kikyou murmured, her voice mirroring his own. "My revenge against Inuyasha is all that sustains me at this time. But for protecting your charge, I desire only an alliance against Naraku in return." 

Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyou sharply. As the successor to the Great Demon of the West, he well knew the boundaries to which such a request could be taken. And as a youkai lord, he would be bound to any promise he made, even to a once-human miko at the brink of death. 

Despite loathing to lower himself to such standards, Sesshoumaru was well aware of the benefits such a union would bring. He had seen and a been victim to the power wielded by his half-brother's wench and noted that such power proved immeasurably effective in battle against Naraku. 

The hanyou's plot to hide the deadly Shikon no Kakera deep within the human arm he had given Sesshoumaru, had earned Naraku his eternal loathing. 

There was the possibility of denying the request, but to do so would allow Rin to believe that she was nothing more than his property, something merely to be exploited. Sesshoumaru would not permit it. 

Allowing none of his abhorrence to show, Sesshoumaru nodded in the slightest.      

"For protecting the life of Rin, I, Sesshoumaru, will join in this union." 

* * *

Kikyou was surprised, though no less pleased with Sesshoumaru's response. She knew his duties and the source of honor few youkai abided by would serve to lever his decision in her favor. 

"Make no mistake," Sesshoumaru continued coldly. "You may do what you wish with Naraku and I may provide my service. My half-brother is mine to deal with, as I will and for any hindrance you provide, I will see that you regret it."

Sesshoumaru allowed his threat to hang in the air ominously, before turning away.

"Jaken, Rin," He spoke firmly, "We are done here."

The youkai and the girl stood. Kikyou was sure she heard Jaken murmur something along the lines of "It's about time," before a venomous look from Sesshoumaru silenced him. 

As he continued to walk, Rin stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and inquired imploringly, "Can Kikyou-sama come with us?" 

Sesshoumaru paused and Kikyou felt herself startle. She hadn't realized Rin had become so attached to her and for a time she was unable to speak. The moment passed quickly and Kikyou sighed. 

Perhaps Sesshoumaru would put aside his revulsion of her presence to please Rin by allowing her to accompany him. With time the situation might have grown to be a pleasant one. But Kikyou knew it wasn't to be. Even then, the call for vengeance and vindication pulsed within her, as did the yearning for innocent souls. 

Deciding to spare Sesshoumaru the trouble of creating an explanation, Kikyou gave a soft reply, "Perhaps another time." 

She then turned away. She did not wish to see the look on Rin's face, one had no doubt, resembled Sayo's as she had departed. The disappointment and sorrow caused an ache within Kikyou and she pushed the feeling within her away. 

It was merely another reason, another hurt that would need to be avenged through blood and suffering. Kikyou let the dark image of Naraku at end of life provide her comfort as she retraced her path. She never looked back and never noticed Sesshoumaru watching her briefly, before continuing on his way. 

* * *

**~The End~**


End file.
